Team AJST
by Tomson321
Summary: 20 years after the second Grimm war new teams are being trained at a new Beacon yet they seem so much the llow new hero's in a new type of world.
1. Chapter 1

I started this Fanfic because of Monty Oum dying

Really I wanted to show my respect for his world and his story by building upon it

Tell me what you think

The grey silver airship flies above the massive city of Vale with the massive construction of the second outer wall. The city itself seems to be more alive than ever even from the airship hundreds of feet above the city. Inside the lumbering flying beast hundreds of students excitedly run around the airship, some stand still but excitedly chatter in groups. One group of four stands at one of the airships gleamingly clean windows looking down, "Vale is a bit different than the Strip and the Garrison," a young man wearing a long white coat with dulled word grey armor under it and brown leg holsters strapped to each leg with a black weapon in each.

"Yes it is very different, and boooorrrring Alec," A young tiger furred Faunus woman wearing an orange tank top with black pants and orange and black striped armor complains.

"Jasix you find anything that doesn't include fighting or adrenaline, 'boring,'" a young man wearing all black says with air quotes, "Right Saras?"

The youngest woman among them looks at the three, "ummm, nope I am not involved in this one if you and Alec's tiger girlfriend want to go at it, do not expect me to save your sorry ass Tyler."

"She is not my girlfriend!"/ "He is not my boyfriend!" the pair say in unison. This promotes a fit of laughter from Saras and Tyler.

"Alright, Jasix, Saras, Tyler, grab your stuff we are docking."

The large airship docks with the schools docks, its clamp lock the airship into the position. The doors open and a wave of students leave the airship, slowly working their way towards the schools large meeting hall. Alec, Jasix, Saras and Tyler join the wave of other students on their way to the meeting hall. They stop to look at a giant statue of a dozen or so faceless huntsmen and huntresses on one side of the giant statue the faceless heroes are surrounded by Grimm off all kinds there is even a nevermore, on the other side a seemingly endless army of robots holding their weapons pointed at the grim or is it the huntsmen. As people continue to view it they see that the huntsmen and huntresses are fighting back to back with destroyed robots on the ground and on the other side Grimm are dissolving on the ground. It is almost unnoticeable but it seems that beneath the robots and Grimm there seem to be more human forms. On the pedestal of the giant statue there is an inscriptions that Alec begins to read out loud,

In remembrance of those who proved that a few are important and greater than the hordes of the mindless war hungering beasts. Of those who gave their lives in the name of hope and to those who sacrificed peace and innocence to bring such things to the generations of the future. Of those who decided they would rather die standing than live in fear on their knees. In remembrance of those who decided that dying was not all they could do for those under their protection but that living through the horrors was their truest sacrifice. In remembrance of those who proved that a soul was not limited to that which was made of flesh. Without them all would have been lost. Good bye heroes who had to become monsters to save or world form monsters much worse. Long live the kingdoms, long live love, long live us all.

There is a long list of names which seems to stretch around the entire statues base; the first name on the list is a single first name, Penny.

Alec stops reading and turns to continue into the meeting hall. After a few minutes of standing around and waiting for the rest of the students to enter the meeting hall. As all of the students calm down a woman steps to the microphone, "Hello students I am Michele Rosenburg I am the Head Mistress of Beacon academy, normally I would have my Vice Head Master introduce the assembly but he is not available at the moment as I have him running a special errand for me right now. Now With that aside I am pleased to welcome all new students to Beacon Academy." She takes a deep breath,

Twenty years ago the greatest war in our planets history ended. During that war the huntsmen and huntresses became very important to the survival of every human, Faunus and during the war it came to be known synthetic, we did not stand alone; the military and even in the end the White Fang stood with us against utter extinction. At Beacon we pride ourselves on the fact that we are open to all possible students and we train the best hunters in the world.

Let me make this clear as I do every semester, I nor do any of my staff accept any kind of discrimination against any type of person. As many of my staff of Faunus decent or synthetic we all take any type of discrimination very seriously I am hoping that this is as clear as crystal for everyone new and old.

Now to the new students tomorrow is your initiation so I suggest you get your rest. For all students in all of your rooms there is both a hard copy and a downloadable digital copy of the student hand book, please make sure that you have completely read these by the time classes start in eight days and make sure you have chosen your elective classes within seventeen days.

Have a wonderful semester good night.

The Head Mistress turns away and walks away and the new students are corralled into the ball room where they will spend the night. As everyone gets their meals and head to change into their pajamas everyone begins to calm down. Alec, Jasix, Saras and Tyler tell each other good night and turn to their sleeping bags hoping to get some extra sleep although they each know that they will be awake by five in the morning. They each check their bags to make sure that they are safe and still contain all of their personal items.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY the world or any of the characters created by RWBY's creator I only own my OC's

The sun comes up the next morning, but some are already awake. Alec is doing pushups near where he slept the night before. Beneath him is a book that he seems to be reading, every few minutes Alec turns the books page to continue reading. Sitting on his back is a bubbly tiger Faunus, "Alec, how are you going to get us all on the same team?" Jasix asks with her normal bubbly and loyal attitude.

Tyler who is lifting massive weights with a giant five –hundred printed on it speaks up, "it would be beneficial to all of us if we can continue to work as a team."

Saras looks up from her book titled How to Freefall, "I would agree with them Alec, but I can also see where working with new teams may also be beneficial."

Alec stops doing his pushups and Jasix hops off of his back, he stands up and puts on his shirt, "Do you all really want to stay as a team?" All three of the others nod, and stop what they are doing. They all silently stare at Alec, "Fine we all know that Beacon uses something to do with dropping so when we are in the air grab someone and pull them to you, then upon landing the first person that you will see is your new partner. From there we just have to get totems that look the same or are similar and we will be assigned to the same team."

Jasix jumps up and down, "we are going to be a team again."

Tyler cocks his head, "and if they have changed the rules?"

Saras looks at Alec and tosses her book into her bag, "Tyler isn't it obvious?" She smiles, "he will figure it out."

Alec straps on his two leg holsters. The he begins to strap on his dull grey armor, "Load up, we have a test to pass," he finishes with his armor then throws on his white trench coat. "I will see you on the launch pad."

"Alec I would not leave yet," Alec turns around to face the voice. Upon turning he sees the Headmistress of Beacon Academy Michele Rosenburg, "you should keep your secret conversations where you plot to break school rules, well maybe, you should keep them secret," she says as she holds her finger over her lips with a straight face.

"I am very sorry Ma'am we will keep that in mind next time," Alec responds.

"I would recommend to the four of you that you remember that you can all be Kings and Queens of your own lives."

"Kings and Queens Ma'am?" Tyler questions the Headmistress.

"Yes young man Kings and Queens." The Headmistress says before turning and leaving the room.

As she leaves Jasix, Saras and Tyler pull on their armor. Tyler looks up as he finishes, "Alec, we should not get matching totems, we should get ones of the same set like the King and Queen of hearts in a deck of cards."

"Got it, we need to hurry now," Alec says as he runs out of the ballroom with the others right behind him.

They reach the meeting with the other initiates and are lead for about thirty minutes until they find themselves on the edge of a cliff. At the edge of the cliff stands a middle aged man, "Hello initiates I am Arnold Miester the Vice Headmaster of Beacon Academy and this is your initiation test. Bellow us is the Great Beacon Forest inside of that forest is an area with totems. Upon landing the first person you see will be your partner for the rest of your time here. With said partner you will find a totem and take it to the tower in the center of the plane bellow you will hold that position until you are picked up by the school. Please take your positions on the launch pads," everyone complies and stands on the square metal plates, "good now…"

"Launch." The Headmistress says from behind the group of students.

All of the metal pads activate sending the students into air.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY but my OC's are my own creations and although inspired by Monty Oum's creations they are still "Original"**

**I am very open to criticism or advice about the story sorry if these chapters are short but I plan on keeping each chapter below 1000 words each. Anyway have a great day and enjoy chapter 3**

While they are flying or should we call it falling, through the air Saras uses her whip to pull Tyler towards her, the pair hold on to Saras's whip as they fall. Jasix falls for a few moments until she forms a glyph to give her a place to stand on. Alec pulls out his dual submachine guns and fires them; the recoil throws him towards Jasix and her glyph. He lands on the glyph and the pair begin to run down a path of glyphs following their friends on their landing trajectory.

Tyler pulls on Saras's whip and grabs on to Saras. He grabs onto one of the trees they are approaching. As he grasps onto the tree's trunk he spins around the trunk with Saras preparing to jump off of him. She jumps out of Tyler's grip and uses her whip to continue down. As the pair reach the ground they are faced by a Beowulf twice the normal size of a normal one. With little time to react they only have time to move out of the way as the dark wolf lunges at them. Tyler pulls his war hammers and fires each ones shotguns twice. He cracks open the double barreled shotguns and reloads them. As he repositions himself Saras begins whipping at the creature her whip wrapping around its neck she pulls it back. It turns to fight her begins charging her. Tyler jumps over the Beowulf and slams his hammers onto his skull he flips a switch and pulls the triggers on his weapons. The recoil throws him back as the Beowulf falls onto its face. Both Tyler and Saras step forward and re-sheath their weapons.

Jasix and Alec land seconds later, "did we miss a fight?"

Tyler and Saras smile, "Yeah," a sound is heard behind them, "but you are just in time for another."

The four draw their weapons and open fire as two Ursa break through the bushes. The four open fire the Ursa take damage as they get closer and closer. Alec steps back as a giant clawed paw slashes at where he was. The Jacketed man raises his weapons and his eyes focus into a crosshairs he pulls the triggers of his weapons as the massive amount of fire pushes him back as it tears off the Ursa's shoulder. From the Ursa's side Jasix's orange and black flashes as a large broad sword slashes at its head the Ursa dodges. Jasix loads up a shell and pulls the trigger. The Ursa's head explodes as Jasix slides back.

Tyler and Saras deal with the other Ursa quickly with a slice of Saras's whip the creature's head is removed quickly as the pair destroy the creature of pure darkness.

"We had better get moving or we will never get to the extraction point. Did any of you see where the totems where?" Alec says with extreme calm.

Tyler nods, "Yeah I saw it we need to head due north of here."

The others nod as Saras pats on Tyler's back, "Nice job partner." She only receives a calm nod as a reply.

The four walk for thirty or so minutes while they follow Tyler's directions. As they reach the totems they find a small pillar in the middle of a stone circle. On the pillar there is what seems to be a deck of cards Alec picks it up and begins looking through the cards he selects a card and hands the deck to the other pair, "Pick the King of Spades, then let's get out of here." The two nod…


	4. Chapter 4

**SO two chapters in one night **

**I do not own RWBY**

**I do own my OC's **

**ENjoy reviews welcome**

Head Mistress Rosenburg and her second in command Arnold Miester stand from the cliff face that the students launched from. The Headmaster looks at a handheld tablet, "Ma'am it looks like those four kids from Strip are on the same team."

"I see, no surprise there; any of those kids from the outliers are going to find a way to be together. How many teams does that make this?"

"This is the fifth team ma'am. Shall I put them into the list?"

"Please."

Team Made up of Alec, Jasix and Tyler, Saras

Alec: Age 16, gender Male, Species Human.

Jasix: Age 16, Gender Female, Species Faunus (Tiger)

Tyler: Age 17 gender Male, species Synthetic Human

Saras: age 15 gender Female, species Human

"How are the other students doing?" The Head Mistress asks her counterpart.

"None of the teams have made it to the extraction tower. But some are heading in the correct direction. There is a high chance that we may get eight teams out of this initiation test." The man nods with an impressed tone.

"I would not count our chickens before they hatch, there are still many dangers to face out there and the students have a few more tests they all may face before they are picked up."

"Yes ma'am."

"What are the reports on that Grimm horde that we got reports on?"

"Ma'am the scout ships lost them a few hours ago, but upon our last report they were heading away from Vale."

"I want you to have some of our upper level teams ready for emergency scrambling in case something goes wrong or those Grimm decide to make a U turn and head towards Vale again."

"Yes ma'am, but I am afraid that there are only four available student teams in total the rest all went home for the break."

"Alright, have all combat capable staff also prepared for an emergency. Please also ask the scouts to try to find that horde."

The Head Master nods a confirmation, "new scout ships are heading to the hordes last known location. The scouts will be there within the hour. Should we be so worried Ma'am? There is no reason to be so worried about a group of Grimm that are so far away."

The Head Mistress turns to look at her counterpart, "To be honest Arnold I am worried that we have a large number of young people out in those woods and they are not all having happy thoughts. With that number of people in one area if there is a chance that enough fear and anger could draw the Grimm right to our possible students."

"Understood," The Headmaster nods, "All available hunters and teams have been told to be ready to scramble."

"Alright have our pilots ready to pick up the students when they finish their initiation."


	5. Chapter 5

**ALright so thanks for coming back for chapter 5. I would like to point out the kids names do not follow the RWBY color scheme names. THis is because of the war, I will cover it more in a later chapter. Also it is PI day look it up. **

**ENJOY this Chapter :)**

Alec, Jasix, Sara and Tyler finish their run towards the edge of the forest, all of them look towards the tower. They see a group of twelve fellow initiates heading for the tower, behind them a horde of Grimm. An unbelievable variety and number of the creatures of darkness seem to be involved in the horde, the hunted students fire upon the horde with their various and amazing weapons as they run.

Without speaking Alec, Jasix, Saras and Tyler charge at the horde, each individually preparing to fire. Alec's eye's focus into crosshairs again and at one hundred yards he opens fire with his submachineguns. His rounds hit the creatures with precision accuracy, and he begins to reload as the others open fire as they get close enough. Saras is the last one to begin attacking as her weapon has a very short range, with expert control of the dust infused whip she hits the creatures as her whips glowing coloring changes. As they intercept the horde they join the other initiates in the run to the tower.

As they all reach they find it door less. All sixteen of the initiates turn to open fire on the oncoming horde, a wall of fire and dust propelled bullets tear into the creatures of darkness. The black wall of Grimm split as it charges past the now well defended tower.

"Nice to meet you all, Great day for a run," Alec says to the group of students.

"What do you think you are a joker?" A young woman says annoyed as she slams a spear into the ground.

"No I am just making conversation, really I like to be friendly with the people I am going to be fighting side by side with, especially when a horde that large has decided I am part of its next meal." Alec sighs, "Anyway I doubt we can hold out for more than a few more hours, unless that is some of us have more ammo hidden somewhere in here."

"What makes you say that?" I glasses wearing bear Faunus boy says with a stutter.

"Simple we can't kill them all, even if we could it would end in hand to hand combat with each of us on our own outnumbered by creatures capable of turning us into diced meat." Alec responds coolly.

The boy shivers more. "Hey be nice to him," A large human male says brandishing a larger long club. "There is no need to scare him."

Tyler looks at the young bear Faunus, "Are you scared?" The boy nods, "I am too," Tyler smiles pointing at his wrist where a small barcode can be seen.

"B-B-But you are a synthetic."

"Yeah, but fear is still there you just have to push it aside and be ready to fight."

Jasix looks at the club wielding man, "Sorry about Alec he gets like that in combat."

Alec rubs the bridge of his nose, "Alright I do not know how long it will take for them to turn around but with the amount of negative emotions in here they will. Let's prepare are any of your weapons specifically made for range?" four of the initiates nods changing their weapons to their long range versions. "Okay The four of us were a spear team back home so we are going to be useless at long range, we will hold the door. Is anyone else her specifying in close range?, " No one nods, "figures. Look the rest of you are probably really prepared for multipurpose or have midrange equipment. I have a plan."

"Who put you in charge?" a dark brown skinned woman asks violently.

"Alec there are assault rifles and ammunition in these creates," Saras yells.

"Thank you Saras, does it look like any of the ammunition will work for any of us?" Alec turns to the young lady, "No one but I do have a plan would you like to hear it because by now those Grimm have turned around and are headed this way."

Saras yells to Alec, "No it won't." While the dark skinned woman stays quiet.

"Alright we have ten minutes, the plan is simple this is a tower from the war meaning it was meant for this each pair will find themselves positions, snipers on the top of the tower and everyone else working their way down, my team will hold the bottom floor. I would advise that everyone arms themselves with at least one assault rifle too seeing as we have more than enough ammunition for those. Is my plan adequate?"

The dark skinned woman nods, "The name is Ellice," she says grabbing two assault rifles and her weapon, "maybe you and I can have a chat when we get out of this, alright all snipers with me we are going up." She calls out as the other three long range weapon carrying initiates follow her example.

"Wait," Jasix yells, "do you all have scrolls?" all nod, "Use them to keep in contact."

The groups move their way up the tower as Alec, Jasix, Saras and Tyler begin to stack crates and other items in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty so my spring break has started so this may be my last chapter for a while. Why you ask? Simple because I do 90% of my writing in class. **

**Any way almost all of the characters you meet are my OC's you will know if they are not**

**RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and the Late Monty **

**Enjoy chapter 6 **

**By the way tell me what you think about the story so far. **

The Grimm come in waves, piling against the wall of bullets that the defenders of the tower lay down. The Grimm's bodies only stay long enough to be seen before dissolving away.

Finally there is a break in the attacks, it is at most five minutes until there is a call from above, "We have another team coming in; it looks like more initiates," A pause until a worried follow up comment, "The horde is after them!"

"Covering Fire!" Grimm fall as the weapons of the defenders open up again. The beasts fall left and right as the four initiates come closer with the monsters of darkness nipping at their heels.

"Come on, through here," Saras yells, the group runs towards her calls as Alec, Jasix and Tyler make an opening. A minute late the four initiates make it through the door, with the Grimm breathing down their backs quite literally. Alec, Jasix, Saras and Tyler attack the monsters as they attempt to push into the tower. They push back the beasts switching to their ranged attacks making the beasts break off their costly assault. Quickly they replace the barricade in the doorway.

"Thanks for the save, I do not think we could have made it for much longer."

Alec nods, "no problem, we were not going to let you be Grimm chow." He looks at the weapons of the four. Each of the large muscular initiates, two male and two female, hold large shields and tightly made pole arms which currently each in some kind of rifle form. "How are you doing on ammo, I doubt any of the stuff we have her will help you but we have a few crates of assault rifles and more than enough ammo for them."

"Thanks I have a bad feeling we will need it," one of the large muscular men say as he passes rifle to the other three.

Alec nods, "you all look like a shield team."

"We are right now but we are probably not going to be on the same team when they actually check our totems."

"Alec nods again finding himself doing so more than normal, "can you four stay down here with us your abilities and equipment will be most useful to holding the door." The four give jagged and tight nods. "If you will excuse me I have a call to make," Alec says pulling out his scroll and dialing a number. "Hello Beacon desk?"

_Yes this is._

"I am on the initiation test and I need to talk to the Headmistress. Now please."

_One moment I am transferring you now,_ the woman says excitedly.

After a moment another voice that is a bit more familiar speaks,_ Yes?_

"Hello my name is Alec…"

_I know give me a status report._

"We are surrounded, running low on ammo and we are missing at least eight other initiate. We are in need of their positions to go and get them. We also need an ETA for our evacuation."

_We are on our way one hour to one and a half hours. We do not know the locations of the other initiates. We lost them._

"Give me their last known coordinates," Alec says with determination.

_I cannot allow you to do that._

"That is what we are training to do Damn it! Tell me where we are!"

_Alec you do realize what you are asking of me? Do you really want to do this? You can just hold the tower until we get there, we have hunter teams on the way._

"I am going in," the call is hung up and Alec's phone receives map information from the headmistress.

"Are we clear for the moment?" Alec yells up.

"Yes," Is the reply from the top of the tower.

"I need you all down here. We need to chat." He turns as the initiates come down, "Our evacuation will be in an hour or so," everyone seems happy with the news. "But we have initiates still out there and they are probably in trouble, alone, possibly wounded, low on ammo and the academy says they have lost them." He turns to turns to Jasix, Tyler, and Saras, "you don't have to do this."

Jasix jumps at Alec with an angry face, "You know I am in."

Tyler and Saras looks at Alec with faces that tell him that they will not leave him.

Alec nods, "We need to go find them. I need another team of four to help, the other three teams will hold the tower so we have somewhere to return to." He looks around at the sixteen other teams, their faces are cover in dark smudges with splashes of reds and yellows and blues from their specialized dust ammunition. "I can't force to go, but by this map we couldn't save them all with one team."

All of the others begin talking in the groups they have been part of. After a few minutes there is a decision from the others, A man steps forward holding two kami pistols. "We will go, I am Massm My partner is Azuil, and those with us are, Irine and Jipsy."

"Alright I am going to send you the recon map data. You guys look like a recon team, right, light and fast?"

"Yes."

Alec nods, "Take the six in the north then, there are less Grimm but more space to cover."

"Alright," Mass says, "grab as many assault rifles as you can guys, those we find might need them."

"Ready?" Alec asks receiving a series of nods and grunts as a reply.

"Alright Keep the house warm for us," he says to the twelve left behind as he leads Jasix, Tyler and Saras out of the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright one more chapter **

**RWBY is not my property but my OC's are **

**Tell me what you think **

Alec, Jasix, Tyler, and Saras move quietly as they follow the map on Alec's scroll. They enter the forest avoiding the Grimm as they approach the marker. They find the spot very easily, fallen trees, spent casings, and magazines litter the area, and then near the middle of the site they find blood and torn blood stained clothing. Alec looks around worried, "Jasix tell me what I am not seeing here."

Jasix takes a deep breath inhaling through her nose, "One Faunus, rabbit I think and one human. Both are wounded, they burnt through a lot of ammo a lot of the specialized stuff." She smells again, "they went that way," she says pointing to her right.

"Thank you Jasix," Alec says, "Tyler anything else?"

"Yes, Grimm followed them, ten or so Beowolves, they are moving fast, standard size nothing to big." He gazes over the area, "by standard ammunition carried by initiates they have used sixty-six of their ammunition."

"We had better get rolling then, come on," Alec says. "Saras, anything to add," he says as they begin running.

"The speed of a Beowolf is very significant; the rabbit Faunus could easily evade a pack of this size as long as its legs were not damaged, but I do not think the Faunus would abandon the human. Thus assuming no major damage to the legs there is a very low chance they could evade the Grimm for long," Saras says without a second thought.

"Book worm," Jasix says.

After a very few minutes the four come across a young human man lying on the ground his large gun lying on the ground next to him. Saras leans over him, "Hey," she slaps him, "get up."

They boy jolts awake, "what!?" His pale face looks weak as he reaches to grab at his gun.

Saras lets him grab his gun, "hey, no Grimm here, just us initiates, are you alright?"

The boy looks at her very seriously, "I will get better."

Alec steps forward, "where is the rabbit Faunus?"

The boy stands up, "she continues on, she drew the Grimm away, maybe twenty minutes ago."

Saras looks at him, "what is your name, have you healed."

"Garend, I am good enough, let's go find Sarissa."

"Is that her name?"Jasix asks.

"Yes."

Alec looks at the young man, who is now standing tall holding his hand held cannon in both hands, "where did she go." They young man points in a direction, Alec nods looking at the man's weapon, "How are you doing on ammo for that thing?"

"I have twenty rounds, all red dust."

Alec hands him an assault rifle, "use this." He begins to walk in the direction that the boy pointed. The five begin to jog but stay slower than before because of Garend.

After thirty minutes they reach another area of cut down trees, two magazines lay in the area, "fan out!"

Garend looks at the magazines, "she is out of ammo, this was the last it," he calls. "Sarissa! I am here for you!" A muffled groan can be heard. The five move towards, near where the sound came from they find a body, covered in dirt and a few small still healing cuts. Next to the body is a large scythe. Garend turns over the girl and kneels down next to her, "you stupid rabbit, wake up." He rolls her over revealing a large cut over her right eye and blood dripping from the closed socket. Her left ear is missing its top half, her brown hair matted with the dark drying crimson blood. "Come on no sleeping on the job," Gerend says bravely.

The girl's one eye open, "I told you to wait for rescue."

"I see, how bad is the eye?"

"I think it is gone, how much does it hurt?"

"It doesn't, I think my aura healed it to stop any more damage. When it was done or maybe it was before, I passed out."

Alec begins to speak, "we better get back to the tower hopefully the evacuation ship will be there soon." He looks at the rabbit Faunus, "look, can you still fight Sarissa? We have a long walk ahead of us."

The young woman looks offended, "what do you think. Give me a gun," she says sticking out her hand. Saras hands the woman her assault rifle, the rabbit Faunus takes the weapon, "Thanks. I guess it is a good thing that I am a lefty ."

The six begin walking back to the tower keeping it slow because both Sarissa and Gerend have very little energy. Alec pulls out his scroll and dials Ellice.

_Alec! Wonderful for you to call,_ the darks skinned girl on the other end of the phone call flirts, _are you calling on business or just to talk._

"Guess," Alec replies.

_Fine, what do you need to know big boy?_

"How are things over there?"

_OH glad you asked, I have been doing my hair and nails, talking with my girls,…."_

"Ellice," Alec says sternly.

_Oh fine, we are holding, the Grimm have been ignoring us or have been weak enough for us to scare away. The other team is on its way back with its objectives secured. Are you on your way back? Was that professional enough for you?_

"Yes we are on our way back with both of our objectives, well in more or less one piece. And yes you did a good job."

_Got it, we'll leave the light on._

"Think you," Alec hangs up and puts his scroll away. "Sarissa, how are you doing?"

"I am fine, no need to worry. Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can take care of myself," she replies annoyed.

"Oh trust me, I know girls can take care of themselves but, I usually worry about people that have suffered injuries like yours," Alec responds with utter calm.

Jasix's ear twitches, "Move!" without question everyone begins to run, Alec draws his assault rifle and turns. His semblance activates as twelve Ursa Major charge him. He fires the creatures ignore the rounds of dust propelled bullets as they impact them.

"Screw it," he mumbles as he turns and runs. His assault rifle returns to his back as her draws his submachine guns, "Jasix with me, Tyler, Saras, Garend, Sarissa, flank them."

Alec and Jasix turn while the other go around. Alec waits while Jasix throws a glyph in front of the creatures her sword swinging at another while it begins to attack she fires the gun, pushing herself back and hitting another Grimm. Alec lets one of the creatures attack him while he stabs Grim in the stomach, a few well-placed shots push the Grimm to deaths door and a second stab pushes him through. As another Grim takes a swing at Alec, he rolls out of the way to dodge as Jasix blocks the blow with her sword. Alec opens fire on the Grimm creature behind Jasix. Quickly the pair are back to back parrying attacks from the monster. The ten remaining Grimm attack them with their numbers. The pair are surrounded and unable to press any attack they attempt to make against the numbers.

"Hmmmm wither Katlys is broken,"Jasix says talking about her weapon, "or I just ran outta ammo. How about you."

"Jasix the twins are out too," Alec says talking about his twin weapons, while he blocks another attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright who is ready for another chapter! **

**Again I own nothing to do with RWBY and my OC's are mine **

**Tell me what you think of my story so far. **

Alec slashes at another creature of Grimm as it tries to slash at him. It retreats, but it and the other Grimm immediately charge the pair. As they get closer and are about to jump, with the aim of tackling to eat the two. Alec and Jasix drop ready to stab up wards.

Immediately shots are fired pushing the Grimm away and cutting them down as they try to run. "Good thing I am left handed." Sarrissa says as she walks out from behind a tree. Garend, Tyler and Saras follow all holding their assault rifles.

Alec stands, "Thanks, come on we need to move." He returns the 'twins' to his side and redraws his assault rifle. Jasix does the same and the six walk to the tower and reach the edge of the forest and look at the standing tower, surprisingly it is not under attack at the moment. "Come on let's hurry," the six jog down to the tower and one by one they slip in.

Alec meets everyone on the first floor with a smile he sees the other team and the six other lost initiates and meets their gaze with a nod, "How is the ammunition situation?"

Someone shakes their head, "we are not doing well."

"Don't worry," Alec responds, patting the initiate on the back, "help will be here soon."

Saras looks at Alec, "Alec Tyler and I are going to check on the ammunition."

Alec looks at her, then from above a call comes from above, "evac is here ten minutes out!" Excited cries and cheers ring out from the initiates. "OH my god the Grimm they are coming!" another cries out.

"Positions!" Alec yells, "fire at them help is coming." He takes a position behind the crates blocking the entry and activates his semblance. He aims his assault rifle, and is joined by the others. He fires and yet again from the tower there is a wall of projectiles. Grimm fall one after another but they continue to get closer. At thirty yards the creatures of darkness continue their charge and show no signs of slowing. "Damn it," Alec yells, "everyone up the ladder they are going to push us back." One by one they move up the ladder. Alec is pulled up last by Tyler as the Grimm tear into the bottom level of the tower, Alec and Jasix open fire down onto the Grimm the rest of the initiates move to the windows firing out at the Grimm. Most of the initiates are firing there are now firing their, "acquired," assault rifles. The Grimm begin to climb outside and over the course of the next few minutes the initiates are forced to the top of the tower.

Elliece smiles to Alec as all of the initiates come to the top of the tower, "Nice of you to check out the view." She fires her weapon sending a Grimm falling, "well that is empty. Like I was saying Alec wish it was a sunnier day." She begins firing at another black creature with an assault rifle.

Alec smirks at the dark skinned woman before turning to look at the Grimm horde, he curses silently as he sees a two or three story tall creature charging the tower, crushing and pushing the other dark creatures out of the way. "Garend, get your cannon, fire on that Goliath. Saras, Tyler, lay down fire Elliece you and your partner keep cutting down the Beowulves on that side, the rest of you hold the top here." Alec calls out with extreme calm, "You two, help Saras and Tyler," he says pointing at two more initiates. He looks at the evacuation vessels on their way, five minutes away still. He sees one of the initiates, paralyzed and unable to move, Alec grabs him by the shoulders, "Hey come on, we need you, we just have to hold out a bit longer, help is right out there, take a deep breath and fire we are all counting on each other here," The boy takes a gulp and begins firing his weapon again.

Garend fires his weapons at the Goliath the fire dust exploding on it on its body cracking its mask from the heat. The beast begins to fall collapsing on other Grimm. Finally the large fleet of the VTOL ships reaches them and open fire on the horde, missiles launch and guns fire cutting down the creatures of Grimm, one of the large vehicles hovers near the tower, "come on kids," an old grey haired with multiple barreled large blunderbuss like weapon.

"Alright wounded first," Alec calls, "Bunny, you go first, Garend too." The Rabbit Faunus jumps into the open door, followed closely by Garend. After those two jump on a few more follow.

The man's look at Alec, "kid, we are full, next up is Bister. Not to worry buddy he has you."

The VTOL pulls away and another pulls up. A younger man leans out of the VTOL, he has brown hair blowing in the heavy wind, "kid lets go these Grimm are not slowing down."

Alec looks at the dozen or so remaining on the top of the tower, "alright Sniper and Recon teams you go this time," he points throwing his hand.

The eight initiates jump to the small transport one by one with Elliece being the last to jump, "see you on the other side," she jumps onto the airship.

Bister looks at the eight remaining initiates, "alright, we are full up, Orchid is next, hold on."

The VTOL pulls away as its door closes and a third one pulls up. A woman with dyed purple hair leans out, "we have Goliaths and Nevermores incoming, let's move it."

Alec nods to the Shield team as they jump in one by one, they Tyler and Saras jump in Followed by Jasix and Finally Alec jumps in landing cleanly inside, "that was fun let's not do it again." Tyler grunts as a response.

Saras smiles and looks at Orchid, "think we passed."

Orchid looks at them, "Dunno kid but if I were you I would be happy to be alive, maybe not worry about anything else. I have never seen an initiation gone this wrong, that was as bad as…" she falls silent and grasps at her side, "look you are all lucky to be alive."

The trip back was quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another one already.**

**SO as always RWBY is not mine. But the OC's are.**

**How did I do go ahead and tell me what good what is bad.**

The VTOL airship transports all land at the Beacon landing area. As Alec steps out he sees a flurry of activity as medical teams rush the initiates, Hunters and Huntresses move onto a other set of airships and fighters move over the landing zone. The three airships they were in move off.

A medic stops at Alec and yells over the roar of the engines, "hey, hey, are you alright?"

Alec nods, "yeah, we were able to avoid a lot of injuries, did you check Sarrissa and Garend? They were badly hurt, Sarrissa needs a doctor, She needs help and some of these initiates may need psychological help this was not an initiation for the unprepared."

"Kid we have people looking everyone over my worry is you. Kid you have blood all over your coat, let me see," the medic pushes Alec's coat out of the way looking at a hole in his shirt where he had been cut by a creature of darkness, it had healed of course, but he had not noticed it.

"I am fine all healed up," Alec smiles confidently, "worry about everyone else."

"That is not your decision. Come on we need to do a quick blood test, just in case."

Alec calmly walks over to a device and allows the medic to draw his blood and test it. It takes a few minutes but the machine prints out a thin piece of paper, the medic looks at the paper, "congrats you are not going to have to deal with an infection, stand still, you need a shot." Quickly the medic produces a medical needle gun from a holster on his belt and shoots a needle into Alec's side.

"May I go, please I am fine."

"Fine but," the medic replies harshly with a wag of his finger, "you had better come in for a checkup in a week."

"Thank you," Alec leaves the man behind and heads over to Jasix, Tyler and Saras, "did you all check out alright?" Alec asks with a smile.

"We are all fine, a few bruises and cuts," Saras replies.

"That was insane," Jasix says.

The speakers boom, and the head mistresses voice begins, "all students please come to the assembly hall for a team naming ceremony in an hour. This is a requirement."

"Alright let's get the others," Alec says walking stiffly to the other initiates to the other initiates. They are all standing around together, the wounded being tending to by the medics and the rest are exhaustedly laying on the ground. "Did you all hear that? We have an assembly."

"Yeah we heard, why is it so soon?"

"I don't know but get up, clean up, and change, we are covered in blood and dirt, and I think none of us want to go in front of everyone covered in that."

No one moves, "Get cleaned up, I am not standing up there with a blood covered kids," Saras says, "go all of you." Painstakingly each of the students gets up and heads for their belonging."

An hour later

The twenty four initiates stand in front of a crowd of students and teachers. The headmistress speaks, "I am very glad to announce that our newest year of students have all passed their initiation and that their teams have been chosen, first we will have Elliece, Barthem, Adalin, and Rust. Their team will be designated team EBAR and will go by Ebber. Their leader will be Elliece who showed amazing capability to lead under pressure during the initiation. Next, will be a team formed of Masson, Azuil, Irine, and Jipsy. Their designation will be MIAG and will be called Mage and will be led by Masson." A few more teams are called off before anyone Alec, Jasix, Tyler, and Saras knows is called, "Marlyn, Ece, Sarrissa and Garend and will be labeled team MESG and will go by team Message, led by Marlyn. The we have a team composed of Alec, Jasix, Tyler and Saras," they step forward in front of the crowd and the Headmistress continues, "they will be labeled team AJST and go by team Adjust. Their leader will be Alec. Our final team…"

The newly formed team AJST leaves the stage and watches the last team, an all-female team unfortunately labeled team DUDE. It seems that the teams of tropical female warriors are very unhappy about this unfortunate turn of events.

"All new teams please head for your rooms and get settled, please do read the student handbook."

Everyone turns and leaves the Assembly the new teams and headed for one dormitory building and they all enter each team heads for their predetermined room and swipes their scrolls to unlock their doors.

The newly labeled team AJST walks into their new dorm room. It is clean and completely blank and four beds sit against the wall drawers underneath them already have school uniforms for each of the new students. Each bed is already labeled with a name of each of the team members. The rest of the room is mostly blank except for two wardrobes and two desks opposite of each other. There is a door against the left wall, inside is a small bathroom with a very small shower. "Alright kids let's get comfortable," Alec picks up a small clipboard with a list of other dorm materials, "Do we need a bookshelf?"

"Saras nods, "duh," she replies shaking a book.

"I assume we won't need anything else at the moment?" Everyone shakes their head, "Alright I will make the request." Alec pull out his scroll and dials, "hello this is Alec leader of team AJST, can we get a book shelf and four backpacks? Thanks, okay an hour, we will be here. Thank you have a nice day." Alec looks at everyone, "we have an hour, let's get what we can done, we should move the girl's beds to one side and boy's beds to another. Jasix, Saras think you two can share a wardrobe?"

They start to push the beds, "you are going to have two girls, two, share a single small wardrobe," Saras asks with a sigh.

"Sorry that is what the situation warrants, well or you can share with your partner."

Jasix and Saras perk up, "Oh yes," one says, "that will work ," the other one hops.

"Well I thought maybe you two would like to have some privacy because you know we are guys and you are girls and all that," Alec says trying to back track.

Jasix looks at him evilly, "trust me it is nothing you haven't seen. Any way it will give us more space."

Alec sighs accepting the situation, "Alright." For the rest of the hour everyone finished moving their items, and putting their clothes away and putting their clothes away. When the bookshelf arrived they spend a few minutes pulling a small bookshelf into their room and filling it with an assortment of books that each of the team members find interesting. Finally a few pictures and posters are put up on the boring blank walls of the room. Each of the pictures show one or more of the team members with other people, some with adults but never are there just a pair of adults it is almost as if each has no parents or maybe many parents. The last picture has all four of the members of the new team AJST holding their Beacon acceptance letters with a large number of other people both adults and kids surrounding them, all are very excited and all of those in the pictures are holding their weapons .

The posters that go up were few but equally as telling. One says, _no place like home/ no place like Strip_. Of course there are one or two about bands and one for a current book series, (courtesy of Saras of course.)

Finally, when they are all done they all lay down on their beds, "Good job today guys, on everything, you did good," Alec says, he closes his eyes and like the others quickly falls asleep on top of his bed in his clothes, long before dinner is called.

The night is quiet.


	10. Authors note

**Authors note: **

**What do you guys think so far? tell me so I have an idea on what I am doing right and wrong. **

**Also please if you see that I did something wrong tell me so that I can fix it. Thank you guys. Any questions ask a way if I get enough I will start answering them in the bottom of each chapter**

**Tom**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I am back with another chapter I know I have not had any action scenes for a while and I am afraid this chapter will not have any either. Sorry. It is very hard to work in action in what is at the moment a character development and slice of life please do forgive me but don't loose hope it will not stay boring for long. But do tell me what you think of my story so far. Even better if you think you know what is going to happen tell me I wanna know what I am doing right and wrong. **

**Anyway as always RWBY is not mine if it was you would all hate me because it would not be the RWBY we all love. Team AJST AND all the other characters so far are my OC's though so if you are going to directly use them please ask. **

The next morning Alec wakes up first and slips over to his and Jasix's wardrobe. He pushes aside her clothes as he reaches for his white trench coat. He looks at the bloody tear and sighs before tossing it on his bed and pulling out an olive green shirt and dark grey canvas pants. He slips into the bathroom to shower and change.

When the shower starts, Jasix and Saras awaken next both walking over to their wardrobes and looking for some comfortable clothing, and set them aside. Saras looks at Jasix with a cockily evil smile, "dibs on the shower next.."

"No, no, just no, I get to go next," Jasix replies back.

"Nope I called it, I get to go next," Saras replies jumping for joy, "Ha."

"Oh come on," Jasix says annoyed, she sniffs, "Never mind you need it more than I do," she replies with a smirk.

"Hey no fair," Saras replies, taking a swing at Jasix's chest with a fist only for it to hit her armor. Saras pulls her hand away in pain, "you slept in your armor."

"Yeah so? And that is all you have to say about punching me, really?" Jasix replies looking at the slightly shorter girl.

"You were wearing armor, not like you felt it," Saras replies, rubbing her hand.

Jasix giggles, then Saras begins to giggle while they both continue to look for some comfortable. "You know we, have all this room in these wardrobes but have much clothing to put in them," Jasix says.

Tyler walks past Saras and pulls out a set of clothes, and walks out of the room, "Hey," Saras yells after him, "where are you going?"

"The locker room, it has showers, and no girls arguing about anything."

Saras grabs her things, "hold on Tyler the girl's showers are across from the boys," she calls as she chases after him.

Jasix sits down and grabs a water bottle from her pack and waits for Alec to finish his shower.

A few minutes later Alec walks out wearing his olive green shirt and canvas pants. His white trench coat hanging over his arm, "where did Saras and Tyler go?"

"They went to the locker room showers said they wouldn't wait," Jasix says taking another gulp of her drink, "so it's my turn."

"I thought cats didn't like the water."

"That gets funnier every time," Jasix replies with dry sarcasm, throwing a pillow fairly hard at Alec before entering the bathroom. "And tigers love the water!" she yells through the door.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Alec mumbles to himself as he grabs his weapons and returns the pillow to Jasix's bed. He grabs his scroll and begins to go through a net site. After twenty or thirty minutes Jasix gets out of the shower.

Quickly following Jasix's exit from the bathroom there is a pound on the room's door, "can you let us in, we forgot our scrolls and now we are locked out," Saras says pounding on the door. Alec walks over to the door but is stopped by Jasix, her cat eyes evilly passing on a smirk, as she shakes her head. Alec rolls his eyes and waits. "Oh come on guys, Alec I know this isn't your idea. Jasix must be giving me something amazing, OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO…" she is quickly interrupted by Jasix swinging open the door.

"We are not in any form of relationship Saras!" Jasix yells at the girl in front of her.

"Are we having a lovers quarrel?" Elliece says from the hallway.

Jasix and Saras look at the dark-skinned sniper, who is wearing a long skirt and a tank top, with looks that could kill a Goliath.

The look immediately makes Alec begin to worry. He moves forward grabbing Elliece, "I am going to go get some breakfast want to come with me?" Before she can answer be begins pulling her along, "come on," he continues pulling her along, "join us when you are done guys, we will save seats for you."

Halfway on the trip to the cafeteria Elliece asks Alec, "what are you doing?"

Alec lets her go but keeps walking, "saving you from those two from redirecting their anger at you." Elliece looks at him like he is crazy, he continues, "I grew up with those two, I know that when they get like that they need to cool off."

The two get food and sit down to eat, Alec smiles, "real eggs huh."

"What is so surprising about real eggs?"

Alec smiles and takes a bite, after swallowing he looks at the scrambled eggs, "I was born and raised in Strip."

"Impressive but what does that have to do with eggs?"

"You see fresh stuff, like eggs, are kinda limited in Strip. Usually we only got them on special occasions or before we fought and hunted, they wanted us to be well fed for missions."

Elliece looks at Alec with wide eyes, "they made you go on hunts before you hit sixteen?"

"Strip is not a forgiving place Elliece, they trained us, they let us make weapons, then we went and defended our homes. It isn't like they handed us assault rifles and said go fight."

"You take pride in that don't you."

"Yes."

Jasix, Tyler and Saras join them, "we have decided what we are going to do," Jasix says.

Tyler rubs his brow, "You are not going to like this."

Saras smiles, "we are going shopping."

Both girls smile and Tyler looks helpless, "as a team…"

Alec sighs, "Fine I need to get my coat fixed up."

Elliece looks at the girls, "Can I come too?"

"Sure."

This is not going to be a quiet day.

**Also if you have anything to tell me or ask me go ahead and PM me I will get back at you asap.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright a long chapter. I have some hints to stuff in here please tell any you think you see. **

**As always please review and follow or fav.**

**I own no RWBY just my OC's**

As the five, six, seven, no eight student get to the airship Alec decides that since they picked up three new members of the shopping expedition, he should probably ask how it all happened since he had to leave for just a second then came back to a much larger group. "So uh, I get kind of what happened here but someone tell me how it went from me and Tyler being dragged along with Jasix, Saras and Elliece shopping to three more people joining us in this ordeal."

Elliece chimes in first, "well after you all said I could come I figured that…"

"She figured that she would have me join you. I am Barthem by the way, her partner," the young man has a long rifle on his back that seems to be able to become a short spear.

Sarrissa smiles, "I got invited along and figured I need to get my battle attire repaired and I need ammo."

Garend looks unhappy, "I was hoping they were joking about shopping."

Tyler speaks up, "so we have four guys being drug around by four armed girls, of course."

Alec sighs, "well no matter what I need to stop at a tailor and a dust shop for ammunition."

The airship docks at the Valian dock and off loads its passengers. The eight students step out of the grey silver ship, immediately Alec and Sarrissa head for a place labeled TAILOR, they enter and a man steps up to the counter, "hey, I am Taylor, yup Taylor the tailor, what can I do for you?"

Alec smiles, "Anyway I can get you to fix this?" he says placing his white trench coat on the counter.

"Yes anything I should know?" the tailor says eyeing the dried blood.

"I got it from a Grimm."

"Alright no problem, anything else?"

Sarrissa sighs, "I need this completely repaired by the time school starts."

The man nods and waits to see if anyone else has need of his skills.

Garend fills the need by placing down his armor on the counter, "can you fix this up too?"

"Alright kids give me the room numbers that I can send the finished product to when I am done." Each of the three put down their name and room number, "Now," the tailor says, "I will invoice you when I am done, if you do not pay I will contact the Headmistress."

"Makes sense, don't worry we will pay you upon request."

All of the eight students leave the tailors and begin to walk outside, "Anyone know any dust shops out here?" Alec asks with a slightly bored tone.

"Yeah I do," Barthem says, "It is kinda outta the way but my brother used to work there before he went to school. The owner goes by Lee something, he is a great guy, he married a girl named… Shoot I forget…it starts with No cause he always says no is in her name." Barthem says leading the group down some streets until they reach a store front, it is a fairly unnoticeable with a small Dust sign with a smaller sign stating it is a an affiliate of Schnee dust company. Barthem opens the door and leads everyone inside. The stores inside is well lit with long tubes of dust layering the walls and dust crystals sit in a large show case. On another side there is a weapons on display with a few weapons for sale. A man maybe forty or fifty years old smiles at them hair has a dull pink slash of dye sits in one of his bangs. "Hello everyone, Hi Barthem are these people friends of yours?"

"Yeah Lee these are some people I met during the initiation we worked together to pass. Sadly due to school rules we have to provide our own ammo. Needless to say we need more ammo."

"Alright let me see, can you fill out this paperwork? And let me see your scroll IDs." He hands all eight students papers and scans each of their scrolls. When he returns from the scanner with their scrolls and plastic cards, "alright here are your school IDs a lot of businesses, like me, prefer the physical IDs over the scrolls IDs scanners. Not to worry though the school has a deal with me I can print them for you. Other than me you have to get copies of them at the administration office." Lee says to the students, "so what do you all need, and give me those papers, I will put them on file." The students hand Lee his papers and then place all of their weapons on his counter, "Oh my I see that you all have your own type of shot."

Just t then a woman opens the and begins to talk before seeing their new clients, "R- Romantic bastard I told you not to get me flowers," she kisses him before stopping talking, "and Red will be in in a few minutes to check on her display." The greying redhead hops away to the back.

Lee smiles and begin taking notes on each weapon, "Sorry about that, she is very energetic."

"I get that," Alec says with a smile.

"Lee reaches Sarrissa's scythe rifle, he stares at it for a while, "Is this yours young rabbit?" Sarrissa nods, "Wow a dangerous weapon for such a young huntress. Fully automatic, sharp, high propulsion when needed. It reminds me of someone I used to know, then again, you remind me of someone else. They are both heroes in their own way." He shakes his head, "I am sorry I sometimes babble, just ignore that. But Miss Sarrissa if you would like to you could stick around for Red, she has a thing for scythes and would love to see yours. Your friends could come by later to pick up their ammo and pay."

Sarrissa replies, "That would be nice I would like to meet someone with experience during the war."

"I wouldn't ask her about the war, she… she is still dealing with it, we all are." Lee finishes taking measurements of the weapons again and their ammunition, "Alright, I will have your orders mad as soon as possible, I doubt your ammo will be in but I will give you news on them and collect payment when you return for your friend."

Everyone says good bye to Sarrissa as she sits down in the back of the shop. With their essential shopping out of the way it was time to move onto the, 'important stuff.' The next three hours included the group of seven going from shop to shop looking at mostly women's clothes as Jasix, Saras and Elliece try on different outfits.

To the boys surprise the three hour shopping trip tired the girls out of their little shopping spree and they begin to get bored. "Okay so that was no fun, you boys didn't flinch once, "Jasix says with a sigh.

"Sorry Jasix your little tortures just don't work on me, not when I have seen you sleep in the same armor three nights in a row," Alec replies, with a grin.

"Three hours of shopping and we got nothing outa you four?" Saras asks.

"You should not wear white dresses Saras, they do not look good on you," Tyler smirks.

"Oh thanks," Saras replies sarcastically.

"I learned I hate clothes shopping," Barthem says.

"I should have said with Sarrissa," Garend says.

The girls ended up buying a few small items before heading back to the dust shop. Unfortunately for Alec and Tyler they were forced to carry the few bags of small items with the simple explanation that they are being gentlemen. The pair just accept the fact.

As they enter Lee's dust shop a flash of dark color leaves the shop and Sarrissa walks out of the back holding a small box, she smiles, "hi guys I'll grab Lee." She goes back into the back and a minute later Lee exits wearing his emerald coat.

"Ah wonderful to see you all again," he says with his face showing very little emotion. "I have ordered your ammunition; it will be shipped to your school the moment I get it ready. Now," He claps his hands together, "on to the payment issue, I am afraid I do not give new customers store credit," he hands each of the students an invoice. Each of the students produces a wallet from their person and pulls out crisp Lien bills to pay Lee. He takes the money without counting trusting that each of the eight paid the correct amount the money.

They all exit the shop after paying this time each of them carrying their own items. "We going to head back?"

"Nah, I think we should go grab some food then split off and go our own way."

"Sounds good to me, know anywhere good to eat?"

Sarrissa speaks up, "That weapons builder, Red, she mentioned a café on the other side of the city near the airship port to Beacon."

"What is it called?" Jasix says curiously.

"I don't remember, I actually don't think she told me," Sarrissa replies rubbing her head near where her missing ear was before the initiation test.

"Let's go then, it is food and I would rather not go back to the school for cafeteria food," Tyler says.

"Mind if I ask you a question Tyler," Elliece asks.

"Ask away," Tyler replies unworriedly.

"You are a synthetic right?" Tyler nods in a reply. "But you eat, sleep, and seem to be able to actually grow, seeing as I saw a picture of all four of you and you Tyler, you looked younger."

"All true, what are you getting at?"

"How can you be a machine?"

"I am synthetic, do not worry about that, I checked. They now create us and we create us using a certain amount of biological components. I do have an engine instead of a heart but my body does run off of carbohydrates, fats and sugars, I can be affected by alcohol and caffeine. Really although I have a computer for a brain and visual processors for eyes, I am as human as you. I feel emotions, love, hate, loyalty, and fear. I know one day I will grow old and one day I will die. But even better than all of that what makes me truly human just like you, I was not made to be Hunter, unlike Ironwood's Penny I was made free to choose, I could have been a carpenter or a miner or a business man, anything I wanted."

"Uhhhhhh," Elliece says with her mouth left open.

"You can close your mouth now," Saras says.

"Sorry that will a little getting used to. You guys don't seem as, uh, surprised," Elliece replies.

"Nah," Alec says, "we grew up together he is just one of us. It is pretty easy to think that way when you train and fight next to someone for a few years. We always knew he was a synthetic but he was always our friend first."

Sarrissa speaks now, "you start feeling like that the moment you and someone fight side by side against overwhelming odds."

"I get it," Elliece says, "I just never knew that we got to the technological level he described."

"Whelp they are there," Saras says.

They reach the café which they recognize from their arrival to the city from Beacon. The big golden sign in front says, 'THE LONG CAFÉ AND BARBEQUE.' They all enter and find the Long Café seems to be aptly named because it stretches from the entrance a good one hundred feet in. A peppy woman with golden hair who is maybe twenty or so shows them in, "Alright dears I will leave you with some menus and a bit of time. Your server is going to be Luna."

A few minutes go by with the eight looking at their menus and as they deciding on their orders a light blond furred cat Faunus who looks about thirteen approaches the table with an excited smile, "Hello my name is Luna and I am your waitress have you decided what to order?" She reaches for her notebook, pushes aside her apron revealing a sword that seems to have a gun within a pommel." She notices their weapons, "Do you go to Beacon?"

"We are first years," Garend says.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH," the blond Faunus squeals, quickly realizing her mistake she recomposes herself, "I am sooooooooo sorry, I get that from my aunty. Anyway we give students a discount, let me see your ID's." She quickly receives the plastic cards all eight of her customers now have. "Purrfect, alright so what will it be?" Each of the orders and the girl quickly so what will it be?" Each of them orders and the girl quickly writes down the requests, her oddly rounded cat ears twitching as she listens. When she is done taking each order she smiles, "we will get these out to you ASAP." She hops and turns on her heels then she gracefully walks away, only to return a few minutes later with drinks and a few minutes after that she yet again returned balancing eight plates. She stops at their table and smiles, "alright then," she says as she closes her eyes. Immediately two slightly glowing shadow copies of herself step out of her and take a plate each, the pair begin placing the dishes in front of those who ordered them. When the glowing shadow copies are done placing the food they turn on their heels and walk away, disappearing within two or three steps. Luna smiles, "did I get that right?"

"Yes that was very impressive."

"Thanks," Luna blushes, "I practice a lot at school."

"Keep it up I see bright things in your future."

"Mom and Dad want me to be anything but a huntress. They say they want me to be safe."

"They have a point," Alec says, "it isn't safe and any parent wants their kids to be safe."

"Hmmm," Luna looks at him helplessly, "I just feel like you can help."

"Don't worry you have time Luna."

"Enjoy your meals guys."

"Thank you Luna," the eight say in chorus.

"I hope to see you again," Luna says beaming at the eight students.

"No worry there Luna, you will."

The meal was delicious.


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright so another chapter from me. Yay and my finals are over YAY. **

**I do not own RWBY **

**I do own my OC's**

**Comment and rate bellow. I would love to hear your opinion.**

After lunch everyone decides to head back to campus. Shopping for clothes would have to wait until they get their first mission.

On the ride back everyone chitter chatters about the day and about now they were definitely going to return to Lee's dust shop and Long Café and Barbeque.

Once the airship docks the eight disembark and walk together to an empty dorm room in their building. Sarriassa explains that she had found the room by accident the day before when she was trying to find her team's dorm room. The room itself was empty and larger than a normal dorm room; its bathroom had been shrunk to only a toilet. The eight begin to relax but none of them of them could so they begin to work. Sarrissa begins working on her scythe. Alec begins doing pushups and almost reflexively Jasix jumps on his back giggling. Garend leans over Sarrissa's shoulder and mumbles to her. Barthem walks into a corner and begins to calmly practice Ti Chi while Elliece looks at Jasix and Alec. She walks over to the pair and looks at them questioningly. Jasix scoots herself over and pats on Alec's back. Elliece smirks and hops on Alec's. Alec grunts quietly with the added weight and continues to do his exercises. Tyler sits back against a wall while closing his eyes. Saras begins to read the student handbook aloud.

Alright then, you all do what you do, I will read.

The student hand handbook for Beacon academy fourth edition post war era, Beacon academy was founded after the first Great War, it was, is, and always will be Vale's Beacon of hope training the best fighters on the planet.

Rules for students:

\- Students must supply their own ammunition, and Dust, as well as any supplemental education books.

\- Students must supply their own weapons, modifications, armor, and repairs.

\- This can be acquired though any legal means but all above stated combat equipment must be provided by the student.

\- Skipping class must be excused for a legitimate and fair reason.

\- Racism or discriminatory actions of any kind, against any group, Synthetics and Faunus (Addition 1: Sex or sexual attrition or orientation) included, will be punished by staff as they see fit. (Punishment can be up to suspension or suspension or expulsion if the actions are repeated or cause harm)

\- This is a school and home for thousands of students please respect the property no matter who owns it.

Notes for Students:

\- Classes are four days a week.

\- Students will have chances on their three off days for missions. These missions can be applied for at the jobs board (normally this is done by team leaders but there are sometimes one person missions.)

\- Students may get off campus part time jobs as long as they do not interrupt school.

\- Students my find off campus housing as long as the situation does not harm the students grades.

\- Sparing rooms are open for all students and staff at all hours upon signing in with the users scrolls.

\- Throughout the year the school will have voluntary assemblies with guest speakers.

\- Since the end of The Second Great War it has been accepted by the administration and staff that members of the same teams or members of teams that have worked closely together have an increased likelihood of finding themselves in relationships. There is no problem with this at all but in lieu of this the school's counselors can assist with relationship counseling and if needed can assist with problematic relationships.

\- There are multiple clubs sponsored by Beacon Academy open to all interested students.

Available classes:

Mandatory:

\- English

\- Mathematics

\- History or Geography

\- Science (Dust Science, Grim Studies, Physics, ext.)

A this point Saras stops for a moment, "I am going to let you all look at the rest of this you get the gist of it all, read the rest of it yourselves."

Elliece looks at Saras, "um what was that about Relationships."

Alec pushes himself up again the pair of girls sitting on his back still sitting there but both are a bit more uncomfortable with the change of topic, "it means that because of the number of relationships they found in Beacon team during the war they feel the need to have a support system for the inevitable relationships that will come. Also I think they are kinda worried about a bunch of emotional teenage girls with enough fire power to make Atlas question its man hood trying to deal with bad relationships and breakups without help."

"Oh just teenage girls huh," Jasix kick Alec in the chest.

"Yeah."

"Why do you say that," Sarrissa asks.

"Because, most guys won't ask for help dealing with the emotion turmoil. We will just get angry and beat stuff up," Alec replies surprisingly calmly.

"Oh."

"It makes sense," Alec continues as he finishes another push up, "a lot of us are war babies, born right after our parents had won the war and decided that bringing a child into this world was not a horrible idea. After they won they celebrated, it took some time but got married and settled down, then raised us." He lets himself lower down then roll pushing the girls off his back. "But I also think that there is another reason for accepting the relationships and being ready to help people through it."

"Oh, what is that," Barthem says.

"Depression, during the war a lot of young love was cut short by death. It got worse near the end of the war when the governments in desperation were calling on anyone with combat training to fight. Kids eleven to thirteen with a few months of combat training were put in combat, and it got bad real bad. Then we won. I think they are worried that people like us will end up like that."

"How, how are they worried we will end up?"

"Suicidal at seeing loved ones die to monsters of darkness. Giving up on living. They don't need Remnant's next generation of hope to loose hope," Alec says factually.

"That is all horrible," Elliece says.

"That is war," Alec says, "There is a reason hunters and huntresses exist.

"Alec, we know. Don't worry we have your back."

"Can I ask what is wrong?"

Alec sits down and the rest of his team exit the room quickly, everyone else follows them out without question except for Elliece. "Well I guess they thought I would get angry again. Sorry Elliece, they were not trying to be rude, it is just I have given each of them a nasty scar from the old days. And to answer your question, yes you can ask what it wrong."

"Alright," Elliece says with curiosity, "What is wrong Alec?"

"My mom is what is wrong." Alec sighs, "it is a long story."

"We have time," she says leaning against him.

"She is dead."

"That is not a long story."

"She was fourteen when she joined the war, she was its horrors, she survived two and a half years. She was there at the Last Battle of Atlas, she even met Teams RWBY and JNPR." Alec smiles for a second before frowning again, "She was a hero and she died broken and alone."

"How?"

"That is the really sad part, she went of a suicide mission when I was ten she had just given up and decided to go out fighting walked out into the forest in the middle of the night and never came back rescue teams found her body three days later." Alec stands up, "like I said she died broken, I won't."

"Alec…" Elliece starts, "It will be alright," she hugs him unexpectedly. "You are a good man, and you are a great warrior, and leader. You will never be alone and only those who are alone can be broken."

Alec smirks, "I am pretty great aren't I?"

"Do not make me knock you on your ass," Elliece threatens, "Although I would not mind doing so," she finishes with a whisper.

"Alec bursts into laughter, "you keep bouncing back and forth don't you?" He leans over to her ear, "if you keep it up I may get the wrong Idea." Elliece pulls away blushing. Alec pats her on the back, we better join the others.

The rest of the day way quiet.


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright so I got some stuff edited and changed a few chapters so it is better. Nothing to big, enjoy this new chapter**

**I do not own RWBY**

**But I own my OC's**

The week since the initiation test had been quiet. Class choices have been made and every student had replaced their ammunition and had signed their student handbook. The Headmistress of Beacon smiles to herself another year prepared for and with a week to spare. "Well Arnold," the woman says to her second in command, "we are ready for another school year. I think Ozpin and Glynda would be proud, at least I would like to think they would be."

"I would like to think our predecessors would be proud that their legacy is still kicking without them too Michele." The two educators stand in Beacons clock tower, rebuilt since the wear destroyed it and named after its two previous in habitants, Ozpin Tower always looking over the school standing as a place all can look to for protection and guidance and Glyda Hall connecting the entire school together and stretching out from Ozpin Tower like a hand for wither help or to remind you that you are still on these sacred grounds and should act as such. Deep in the halls are two pairs of glasses set in a glass case both cracked beyond repair.

The pair stand still looking out over the school, both have greying hair, maybe better described as very greying hair, one would be very surprised to find that neither is older than forty. They are veterans of the war and the death and sacrifice, the hopelessness and sadness, the need to be emotionless and the fear, made them age faster than their young bodies should have, "I wish they were still here I wish I didn't have just one book left for me to rely on for wisdom." Michele says, "What of team AJST? Have you found what we need?"

"Yes Head Mistress, but it barely works," the man says slightly annoyed.

"Let me see Arnold," she is handed a plain folder. She opens it and begins to read skeptically.

_Alec of Strip: (Leader of Team AJST)_

_Age: 17 _

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Human_

_Current Classes: Mathematics I, English, Recent History, Team Combat Tactics, Leadership, Combat Class, Basic Vehicular Usage, Grimm Studies._

_Initiation Points: 100/100_

_GPA: N/A_

_Transfer GPA: Pass_

_Jasix of Strip_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Faunus (Specifically Tiger Variant) _

_Current Classes: Mathematics I, English, Recent History, Combat Class, Hand to Hand Combat, Basic Vehicular Usage, Grimm Studies._

_Initiation Points: 100/100_

_GPA: N/A_

_Transfer GPA: Pass_

_Saras of Strip_

_Age 15_

_Gender: Female _

_Species: Human _

_Current Classes: Mathematics II, English, Recent History, Combat Class, Medical I, Special Weapons Combat, Grimm Studies. _

_Initiation Points: 100/100_

_GPA: N/A_

_Transfer GPA: Pass_

_Tyler of Strip_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Synthetic Humanoid_

_Current Classes: Mathematics III, English, Recent History, Grimm Studies, Combat Class, Computer Science II, Abnormal Combat._

_Initiation Points: 100/100_

_GPA: N/A_

_Transfer GPA: Pass_

"Strip is really bad at this, I was talking to them for an hour just to get that."

"It is good enough, For computer science have Amber come in, Mist had to leave."

"Yes Ma'am," The vice headmaster says with a nod.

"Don't bother her today though, it is the anniversary of The Battle For Domino," the Headmistress continues overlooking her school, "I wonder if Ozpin used to do this."

"He did, you never looked."

"Arnold, it's funny, I hated him because I was fighting, I hated him for being out leader, I blamed him when we lost friends and now I am standing her training students in hopes that if war comes again we won't have to rely on thirteen year olds to fight our war. Now I am here I see what he did and I know why he fought. I understand what he did."

"And I understand more and more what Glynda did." The man says turning to the woman, "you need to get out, and I am taking you to dinner at Long's, You cannot say no."

The Headmistress places her hands on her hips and looks at the man with a grin, "Arnold are you asking me out?"

Arnold smiles cockily and blushes a bit, "Yes Michele, Now come on we are going."

"Only you would ask me out of pity because of work."

"Who are you kidding I fell for you twenty years ago. I have just not been willing to let you think I was taking advantage out our, uh, History?"

"And Now?"

"It is worth the risk; what are you going to do? Fire me?"

"Let me get hope, I am not leaving her behind. Never have, never will," The woman walks over to her desk and removes a strapped weapon. She wraps the straps around her waist as she walks to the door to meet up with her friend and date for the night. "I assume you are buying."

"Definitely, now I shall woo you with valiant tales of how myself and my beautiful partner single handedly took down a hive of Death Stalkers single handedly, with the help of our team of course."

The Headmistress of Beacon smiles and slips her arm into her dates arm, "Huh, sounds familiar, I would love to hear your version."

"Oh my dear Michele, You will love it."

They both needed this.


	15. Chapter 14

Alec, Jasix, Saras, Tyler, Sarrissa, Garend, Elliece and Barthem all sit in the large room they found a week earlier. At the moment Sarrissa and Garend's and Elliece and Barthem's teams had left their members while they played on the game board in front of the eight.

"Alright our turn again, guys if I may suggest tactics." Nods from around him let talk, "Alright Jasix your team is immobilized, sorry, Saras move your medic team forward to help, I will cover you with my spear team. Tyler your team should draw the Grimm away from the evacuation point. Elliece move your sniper team to that hill, It should give you the range bonus you need. Barthem move your mech team to cover her."

Calmly everyone moves their pieces, small holographic units follow the token pieces. As Elliece's snipers stop at the hill and begin to take up positions a holographic screen begins to show the snipers act.

"Dang it," Barthem says as his unit stops in an open field, "I forgot my mech has extra weight on it."

Tyler moves his piece dangerously close to a group of attacking Grimm as is unit race's by the holographic Grimm horde which is split between pressing the attack and the new prey sweeping by them. Alec's spear team moves forward to cover Sara's medics as they begin to help Jasix's multipurpose team.

"Our turn," Sarrissa says leaning over to Garend the pair nods and begins moving their Grimm horde forward against their friend's teams. "We move Beowolves to attack Alec's team and upon breaking through, Ursa will attack the medic team." The Beowolves but stop short of Alec's spear team.

"Sorry my dear, my spear team has improved counter, your Beowolves are stopped." The small holographic screen shows a massive Beowolf horde held back by bursts of fire from the small weapon wielding fighters.

"Well at least you cannot stop my Ursa now."

"No but I can," Ellice says as the screen shows the Ursa about to wipe out Alec's team until they are torn to shreds by rifle fire. The screen zooms to the sniper team waving from their positions. "I equipped them with longer range rifles to give them better range holding."

"OH, come on!" Sarrissa screams moving a few more.

"Alright," Garend says, "I move my Beowolves to Elliece's units. All of them by the way, that is five packs." Again pieces move to their new positions. "And you know what I move the Nevermore flock into position to engage Jasix and Saras's teams next turn."

"Our turn," Jasix says, "my team is mobile."

"You should pull your team back and finish healing," Alec tells her.

"Nope," Jasix smirks, "my team is mobile and that means they can fight. They equip their Anti-air weapons and fire on the Nevermore flock." The screen shows the team firing on the dark birds. The games computer calculators the success and damage and pulls back the Nevermores because of their heavy casualties.

"Oh come on!"

"Alright, then I will go," Alec says, "My team will begin to clean up the remaining Beowolves and Ursa…"

"Nuh uh," Sarrissa says, "I am afraid you have to deal with a pack of Beowolves ambushing you." The screen shows the red eyes of the Beowolves surrounding Alec's team.

"You hate me," Alec says reading his stats.

"No I am Grimm," Sarrissa says demonically.

"I use Improved Counter and Point Blank Capability to fight the Beowolves." The screen shows the team fighting the creatures of the dark in close combat. "They all have high arua levels and use their semblances."

Barthem smiles, "alright, Elliece, you got my back?" The girl nods, "I move my mech team into the Beowolf packs." A cackle of laughter leaves Barthem, "it has two extra rotary cannons with selective dust cells. And the rest of the team has hard suits and ice dust rifles."

The screen shows the mech team engaging the five Beowolf packs. "And I will have my team cover Barthem's team," Elliece says. The five packs are cut down by the dust weaponry.

Tyler calmly takes his recon team to surround the Grimm following it and has them to begin firing, "my team uses its Cavalry Capability to give it a bonus." The screen shows the mounted recon team speed around the Grimm on their motorcycles, firing. Grimm fall to the barrage but do not fall immediately or quickly to the small arms fire. "I am afraid my team will not hold for too long."

"My team is on its way," Saras says.

"Your team is medics."

"Combat medics, prepared to fight if needed."

"They are no match for that many Grimm," Sarrissa says.

"I know," she smirks, and moves her team into position and has them open fire on the creatures of Grimm, adding their fire power to the recon team.

"Grimm turn," Sarrissa and Garend say in unison. Both move their pieces and they smile as more icons, appears in their roster. "We got Goliaths." They play the elephant looking Grimm and move them forward.

"The Beowolves continue their attack on all of you." The screen shows the continued fight between the mech team and packs of Beowolves and Alec's team fighting in close combat. "And that group Saras and Tyler are fighting attacks the medics." Quickly the medics are surrounded by Grimm and the beasts fall upon them. The screen shows the teams fear as they begin to retreat from the horde.

"Hunter turn."

Tyler moves his team towards and through the position of Saras's team, "I pick up the medics and run like a horde of Grimm are chasing us." He smiles, "Oh wait…there are!"

The screen shows the speedy rescue as the medics are pulled onto the Recon teams bikes.

Saras smiles, "my team fires from the back of the motorcycle with a minus to accuracy." From the back of the motorcycles the medics fire wildly hitting a few Grimm.

Jasix moves her team, "I will get Alec's team out of trouble." The multipurpose team smashes through the Grimm the screen shows the two teams meeting up.

Alec nods, "and my team's leader uses his ability to give all nearby units a second move mainly Jasix's team. Jasix we have to head off that Grimm horde with the Goliaths."

"So, suicide mission it is eh."

"Nah," Alec says with a smirk.

"Oh come on without the fire power of a mech or the mobility of a recon team, there is no way you can stop Goliaths."

Alec smile as he and Jasix move their pieces, "check."

"You cannot stop them," Garend says.

"My team equips their ice dust grenades and fires them at the Goliaths feet." The computer calculates and shows the maneuver on the screen stopping the massive Grimm for a few turns.

"My team uses this as a chance to target Goliaths weak spots," Jasix follows up. The screen shows two of the Goliaths falling under concentrated fire.

"Alright then," Barthem says, "Elliece I will take care of those Beowolves, you get Tyler and Saras's teams back in the fight." He smirks, "Alright those Grimm are pretty torn up. My team is going to finish them up and use the mechs rockets to finish them off." The screen shows the rest of the Beowolves being torn apart by explosions and shrapnel.

The sniper team begins to assist the retreating recon and medic teams.

Finally the Grimm turn begins; Garend and Sarrissa move their massive horde of Grimm they have accumulated forward although their Goliaths have fallen they seem to be able to win by massive numbers.

"Retreat?" Elliece says.

"Yeah, fall back to the evac zone."

Everyone moves their pieces back. "That is a no win scenario," everyone looks towards the rooms doorway to see the head mistress standing there, "now," she says stepping in, "as headmistress of a school I should ask how you got into this very obviously locked room and how you subverted the security system," she looks at the game board, "but as the headmistress of a combat school I know better than to ask. Your tactics here on the other hand, that I find interesting. You have a turn till your evacuation arrives and the Grimm will be on top of you all next turn. You have a low chance of making it out."

"We have completed the mission," Alec says, "the game was a civilian evacuation, that part is complete. Our teams evacuation is our main worry now, but by a technical definition we won."

"I see but can you survive?"

"Maybe," Alec replies.

Sarrissa and Garend move their Grimm within range and charge the horde though the wall of bullets to engage the teams.

"The evac is here, move your teams onto the airships."

"Alec we have a problem."

"What?"

"If we all get on the evac ships the Grimm will over whelm the ships."

The head mistress looks at the board, "Alec what will you do?"

"Well ma'am I am going to get all the teams home," he looks at the board.

"How?"

"Watch. Barthem, set your suits and mech to auto destruct and drop your dust. Everyone drop explosives and dust, get on the transports, fast."

Everyone does so and as the Grimm follow their retreat, and the explosives ignite.

"Impressive but it would not be completely effective in reality," the older woman says.

"We know."

"Now," the Headmistress says, "about this room," she says pointing at the broken lock and cut security wires.

"Uh, well you see," Alec says.

"I shot the door," Elliece says.

"I kicked it in," Barthem says following up.

"Sarrissa, Tyler and I, shut down the security system," Saras says with the other two nodding in agreement.

"I told them to," Alec says.

"What about you two?" The Headmistress says gesturing to Jasix and Garend.

"Oh we helped too, like I suggested it," Jasix says.

"And I supplied my scroll for research on the security system," Garend says.

"I see so you are all to blame?" The Headmistress looks at them all, "you were supposed to sell out Alec when he admitted he was in charge."

"Nah."

"Fine I have no choice but to assign you all an essay on how teams should be able to work together. Due to me by the beginning of school. Also you are to turn this room and make the empty room text to it into a recreation room. And fix my door." The Headmistress smiles, "enjoy your week."

This will be a busy week.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys sorry for such a short chapter it has been hard to keep writing I got distracted then I had to replace my computer and I have been working on a book I have been writing so sorry there is only this little bit for ya. **

**Anyway RWBY is not mine OCs are and if you like this story please leave a review of what you think.**

Three days later.

The dorm area has become a construction zone teams AJST, EBAR, MESG are all doing surgery to the two rooms that had been set aside for the recreation room. Between the twelve students the work goes quickly everything is coming to its finish. The wall between the two rooms has been torn down and a support beam has been placed to support the roof. "It is amazing how quickly work gets done when you use your semblances," Rust says as he turns away from his work. As Alec smiles at the comment his eyes turn to crosshairs and he fires the nail gun in his hands, each of the nails he fires flies across the room hitting the wall in a perfect line.

"Looks like we are done," Saras says. The room looks pristine with a large television on one side partially surrounded by three soft couches. A large table sits near the middle surrounded by twenty chairs, against the wall opposite of the television there is a pool table."

"Yeah now all we have to do is those essays," Sarrissa says with a lessened enthusiasm.

"I guess so, too bad," Tyler replies

"Hey Adalin, can you tell everyone the rec room is open for business?" Jasix says, "we have some homework to do."

"You got it."

"Hey TigerEye," Ece says, "kick some essays butt."

"Who is TigerEye," Tyler asks as the rest of the essay writers leave.

"Those two," The short black haired boy says, "Jasix and Alec, those two are amazing and work as a great team." Ece smiles, "so how long have they been dating?"

Tyler laughs, "according to them they are, 'not together'."

"No way so wait a minute Elliece actually has a chance?"

"Theoretically? Yes," Tyler replies as he walks away.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I am back with chapter 16 tell me what you think **

**As always I do not own RWBY but I do own My OC's**

Team AJST wakes up the morning of the first day of school, quickly they go about their morning routine Then dress in their uniforms and load their backpacks with their supplies.

Alec leads his team to the English class. As they enter the room the four take seats in the room near the middle of the room. After a few minutes the rest of the class enters followed closely by the teacher.

As the teacher enters he begins to talk, "As Hunters our job is to protect those who do not face the Grimm, and as such we must also protect culture. Language, the way it is used, the way it can inspire or destroy, is our culture a piece that each of us can carry with us and use. Thus it is our duty to understand it, and the corner stone of our language is English," the teacher slams his yard stick like weapon on the table, "we cannot have hunters who do not know the difference between knew and new." The teacher puts down his weapon, "as such we get to me Professor Granite Marate, but you yet to be cultured hunters in training will more than likely wish to call me your worst nightmare." The professor cockily smiles. "I do not accept failure in my class, I do not accept cheating either both will be punished. When you graduate from my class I will have given you the cornerstone of civilization for you to tear away or to save. I will teach you all you will need to fill out reports or write biographies in your old age, I only hope you will include me in the footnotes." He sighs, "let us begin."

1 hour later

The class crawls out of the class room all of them completely terrified at how an English class could be so extreme. "Okay I will never say English is boring again," Saras says, "Well I have math next so see ya."

"I will see you all in Recent History class the period after next. Off to math kids."

1 hour 15 minutes later

"Is every teacher going to have a long terrifying speech about how their subject has to do with being a good hunter?" Jasix asks as she rubs her head.

"Alright today we only have Recent History and then Combat. Tomorrow we have Grimm Studies, Combat, and our electives. Wash, rinse, repeat, till Friday and the weekend," Alec says. "Hey guys," Alec says turning his attention as Tyler and Saras come into view, "how was math?"

"Not bad," Tyler responds.

"I was given cookies," Saras says with a laugh, "The professor, Mr. Bronzewing says there was someone he once knew who loved a good cookie."

The four reach the classroom which is un-lit as they find their seats. When the class starts a spot light points at the teacher, "I am Amethysts, I will teach you history, because if you fail to learn from history you are doomed to repeat it. So we will start from what should never be repeated, The Second Grimm War. This class is not for the faint of heart, neither is out profession. We will begins four years before the war."

1 hour later

"Every freaking teacher!" Jasix yells as she sits down for lunch.

1 hour later

All of the students sit down for combat class. A stern group of teachers stand in the middle of the Arena, one steps forward, "Good afternoon students, from now till the end of your school lives we will teach you to kill."


	18. Chapter 17

**HI I am back yay!**

**So as always I do not own RWBY but I own my OC's **

**If you like my story please favorite or follow and anything you wanna say go ahead and comment and tell me what you think.**

Combat class was proving to be interesting, after the teachers opening speech the entire class of first years had been lead into a massive gymnasium.

"We will begin and end todays class with a single simulation, all of you will be put into a combat simulation against an enemy, for today that enemy will be Grimm. Your orders will be simple, Hold."

"Arm up and get back here ASAP!" A woman yells.

Quickly everyone equips themselves and loads up on ammunition. The forty students stand in their teams in the middle of the Gymnasium, "you will have five minutes to prepare."

The team leaders look at each other, Elliece looks at Alec, "General," she says flirtatiously, "what is the plan?" Everyone else turns to him.

"I am no General."

"Four minutes thirty seconds."

"Talk!" one of the Amazonian warriors of team DUDE yells.

"Alright," Alec says snapping into combat mode, "Snipers stay behind the rest of us hold the line, everyone else keep shooting, snipers take out the strong ones, don't waste ammo on the weak ones just melee them. Anyone with canons hold your fire till the Grimm get close together. Hold a circle keep each other safe. We will be facing off against holograms programed to act like Grimm, thus the darker the thoughts the more they will focus on you. So rainbows and unicorns." Alec sighs, "I just said that didn't I?" Everyone laughs.

"Thirty seconds!"

Positions are taken and weapons readied, "five, four, three, two, one."

"Rainbows and Unicorns!"

Grimm appear out of this air and charge the forty. Weapons fire, semblances activate, clashing can be heard explosions ring out, but they hold. For two waves of the dark beasts all is well. Then more and more of the beasts begin to bring down the first students fall. Teachers walk through the holograms and pick up the fallen student. Alec ducks beneath a Grimm claw as a hammer bashes away the creature. Alec turns firing over another students shoulder hitting a Grimm. His guns blades cut through another Grimm as it attacks him.

"Tighten formation!"

The students fall back getting closer to each other. Quickly the fight is pushed into a complete melee combat as fighting back to back and their formations are broken. Tyler swings his war hammers down on one of the Grimm constructs. Team DUDE are back to back with each other blocking and attacking but quickly find themselves separated from the main group.

"Hell no! Elliece take who you need and save DUDE!"

Elliece nods and taps her teams shoulders and quickly leading them charging to the team of Amazonian warrior women's rescue.

Alec continues to fire his twins as Sarrissa flies above them expertly aiming her sniper rifle to kill and aid in the beheading of Grimm. Alec focusses on the Grim ahead of him slicing off arms and heads, until a giant black paw knocks him back. Jasix takes his position killing the Ursa Major. Elliece and her team return with their rescuees minus a member from each team.

"Hey General, I lost a member and so did DUDE."

"Alright," Alec says breathing heavily. Quickly the room goes quiet and the remaining students look around. About seventeen of the class remains in the fight, Tyler and Saras run over, "Jasix is out."

"It isn't over, reload, and get together." Each student hovers together as the next wave of Grimm begins to form. To the horror of each of the students it is a seemingly endless amount of foot and a half foot tall long eared rabbit looking Grimm, their black fur and razor teeth are only half their threat as they have six inch claws on their small hands. The Grimm are known as Rabi and are the bane of life, able to clean out a building of life in twenty seconds with enough numbers.

"Stay together, hold."

Everyone nods, the rabbi charge, "rainbows and unicorns!"

The Rabi fall on the students, quickly thinning their numbers picking off those with little aura left.

Tyler and Saras are cut off and over whelmed, Saraissa's speed and tactics are also useless against their numbers and she falls.

Alec and Elliece keep firing and pushing the bunnies from hell back, Elliece bashes a dozen back covering Alec. But, behind her a Rabi jump to slash her back, Alec jumps in the way killing the Rabi and three more. "Elliece my Aura is down I need you to get out and get to the others. GO!"

She runs as Alec collapses. The teachers carry him away to watch. The match lasts another one hundred and nine seconds before the last of the class falls to the Rabi.

"That concludes class for the day we will review your combat video form this and the initiation. Congratulations by the way," the teachers says sternly, "you have survived the first day, it is all downhill from here."

_Bull!_ Was all the class could think as they all limped exhausted from the gymnasium.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi I am back for a bit. Here is Ch 18 **

**I do not own RWBY but I do own my OC's **

**Please comment about anything tell me what you think**

The entire class of first years let out a collective moan of agony as they drag themselves out of the gymnasium to a plot of grass. Many probably have hopes of collapsing and relaxing their exhausted bodies. The sound of Beacons emergency sirens destroys those hopes, and the voice of the vice headmaster buries them, "all Beacon students and staff a large horde of Grimm have overwhelmed the automated defense systems, to arms."

The first years stand stunned, until Alec and Elliece call their weapon lockers, the other students quickly follow. "Alright all team leaders use your headsets, log into command."

Inside the clock tower the vice headmaster and headmistress look over security screens. "First years are online."

The headmistress nod, "all team leaders we have teachers moving to the scene and reinforcements on their way from Vale, please try to defend the school while not destroying the campus. First years how are your Aura levels?"

Alec is running with his combat equipment over his uniform, "we are fine headmistress we are the closest group to the horde, engagement in thirty seconds." He looks over his shoulder, "snipers go high, cannons stick with us, recon hit and run, use ranged weapons only, we do not have the Aura to fight them in melee."

"Your radio was still open!"

"Oh well, move it people, shield teams keep the cannons safe, we have a green light to fire." Alec keeps running followed closely by Jasix, Saras, and Tyler. The first year class spreads out and begins to fire on the bouncing horde of Grimm.

Alec activates his semblance and begins to fire, clipping some of the Rabi throwing them aside some fall to the fire, "alright command where the other students are?"

The headmistress responds, "third and fourth year students are engaging Ursa to your west. Second year students are five minutes away. Hunters from Vale are thirty minutes out."

"Team DUDE take our right flank, MESG take our left." He keeps firing, "Headmistress we need back up now."

The Rabi keep pushing against the wall of fire that the first years are throwing out. "Fall back!"

Alec turns to Saras, "contact the second years, tell them our situation and to get here now!"

"Alec, why are retreating," the headmistress hisses.

"My people can't hold here, second years are two minutes away," Alec pants as he turns to fire again, "won't let them die for nothing."

Alec kneels down and continues firing with the JST of his team and team MESG standing above him. "Fire at will," Marlyn says.

Two minutes pass as slowly as two hours, the Rabi push the first years back. One of the Rabi jump at Alec his gun's blade stabs into the Grimm. With the deceased Rabi hanging from his weapon as he continues firing. The Rabi thin out but still push until =, A dozen teams of second years join the fight. A young girl with a large minigun opens fire and the other second years push the Rabi back and kill them. She reaches down to pull Alec off the ground, "Hello my name is Velvet, Velvet Adel, the brown beret wearing human says. Are you the crazy as hell boy who led a bunch of Aura exhausted first years against a horde of Rabi?"

"Is it that obvious?" Alec says pulling himself up with the minigun toting girls help.

"Yes," she says bluntly pushing her dark sunglasses up. Tapping on her earpiece, "area secure ma'am."

As the communications signal closes a voice yells from where the Rabi came from, "kill the humans and the traitors to the race!" Gunfire opens up on the students. The hunters jump for cover in a walkway with short walls on both sides.

"Team leader call in," Alec calls into his microphone. A series of answers follows from the first and second years. Alec turns to Velvet and two other team leaders, "where did the Crimson Claw come from?" He begins to return fire, "Alright everyone stay low and return fire, it looks like the Crimson Claw wants to welcome us to Beacon academy." Return fire follows.

"Alec," a voice he doesn't recognize calls, "We have unknown units coming in from behind," the voice pauses, "they are all human."

A booming voice erupts over the gun fighter, "defenders of our purity destroy the filthy animals and the traitors to our blood!" Gunfire erupts from the side opposite of the Crimson Claw.

Jasix runs over to Alec, "Alright, are those people who I think they are?"

Sarrissa sighs, "the Protectors of Purity, wonderful, we have Faunus extremists and Human extremists trying to kill us." She leans over the wall to take a shot at a Crimson Claw member.

"Keep everyone down," Alec says to Sarrissa. She nods and shuffles off. Alec taps his earpiece, "Command this is AJST leader, we need back up."

"I am afraid we have none, the Ursa have not been finished off yet. Cleaning up the last of the Rabi should not be difficult."

"Ma'am, the first and second year classes are currently in a cross fire between the Crimson Claw and the Protectors of Purity," Alec says hastily, "screw the Rabi."

"Repeat that Alec," the headmistresses voice says harshly.

"Crimson Claw and Protectors of Purity are trying to kill us, we are pinned down and half of us are low on Aura, if they reach us we are going to be wiped out." Alec says reloading the twins.

"I am on my ETA, ten minutes."

"Alright everyone we need to hold out, try to hold them back, if they charge us," Alec hesitates, "I am giving you permission to use lethal force. I take full responsibility."

Velvet pulls him aside, "What gives you the right to say that!"

Alec looks at her and stands up bringing the twins, with one pointed at each side. He pull the triggers hitting a fighter on each side before dropping to reload, "I would rather have the blood of a thousand enemy combatants on my hands than the blood of one friend on them." He looks at Velvet, "That is what gives me the right." He pushes his mic, "That goes for you second years too." No one replies but the students peer over the walls.

Elliece's voice comes over the radio first, "EBAR will take the Protectors."

Masson's voice comes next, "MAIG will focus on the Claw."

A second year's voice comes over next, "this is FLAK we will focus on the Claw too."

Velvet looks at Alec, "FLAK is all Faunus." She taps her radio, "Flinn are you sure?"

"Vel we made our choice."

With tears in her eyes Velvet looks at Alec, "I do not like the idea of killing people." She taps her headset, "Team Valentine (VLTN) will focus on the Protectors."

The rest of the teams call their targets. They wait quietly, the two surrounding forces finally make their move and charge with every intent of killing each other and the students in the middle. The two groups of extremists charge unabated by bullets as the students in the middle hold their fire. Alec takes a deep breath but loses it as two massive explosions tear through the battlefield.

The battle stops for a split second as both charging sides point their weapons at the source of the explosion, the schools staff standing on top of one of the buildings, "Get out of my school." A single bullet passing by the headmistress is her answer, "So be it." She and the rest of the staff step off of the building and fall at the extremists.

"Take them down!" Alec yells jumping wall, pistol whipping one of the assailants, the other students follow jumping over the wall. The Crimson Claw and Protectors of Purity are quickly thrown into a melee with hundreds of students and staff of Beacon. Quickly the fight turns into a rout as the reinvigorated students charge and the extremists are overwhelmed.

The leader of the protectors of purity raises his rifle and aims it at Alec, he fires a burst of rounds at him. Alec's semblance activates and returns fire as he is pushed to the ground by massive force. Every student on the field fires at the leader of the human extremists, both of his arms and legs fly off of his body. Alec sees none of this the heavy force that threw him to the ground blocks his view.

Velvets body pushes down on Alec as he sits up to take a look at Velvet. Of the five shots that the extremist got off four were stopped by the minigun wielder's aura the fifth broke through the girls Aura field and left a neat hole in her shoulder. Alec looks at, "you stupid second year."

She smiles, "hey you would not have survived one shot from that. Your Aura is in the red already." She is still laying on Alec five minutes later as he did not have the strength or will to remove the wounded girl from him.

A shadow blocks the sun and both of them look up to see a beret wearing fashionista looking at the two of them, "last time I found a guy holding my daughter like that I almost killed him."

"Hi mom," Velvet says.

"Hello miss Coco Adel."

"Now I assume young man you did not put a hole in my daughters shoulder."

"No Ma'am," Alec says shaking his head.

"Who did and where are they?" Coco enables her Gatling gun.

"Dunno who he is, but last I heard he was being taken to the medical wing because of his massive blood loss from, and I quote, 'amputation of all of his limbs by gunfire with no anesthesia."

"Who did that?" Coco replies impressed.

"The entirety of the first and second year class."

"I see," Coco says returning her minigun back to its bag form.

Jasix steps forward, "I am sure we could arrange for you to meet him, the headmistress seems like a reasonable lady."

"Jasix you just think she is reasonable because she jumped from a building and kicked butt." Tyler says mater of factly.

"Nuh uh."

"Back me up here Saras."

"I am not getting in an argument between you and Alec's tiger girlfriend."

"How many times do we have to tell you we are not dating!"Jasix yells chasing the pair.

"Do you want me to pull my daughter off of you kid?"

"I am worried moving her might shift the bullet, grab a medic."

"Thank you kid," Coco says.

"She saved my life, you raised her well."

"She raised herself. If I raised her right she wouldn't have come to Beacon."


	20. Chapter 19

**This is now officially non cannon I did my best to follow what happened to Remnant up to volume 2 but volume 3 blew it out of the water. **

**I do not own RWBY but I do own My characters **

Chapter 19

After Velvet was taken to the infirmary, the first and second year classes were dismissed to go recuperate for their classes the next day. A few of the first and second year students are still in the infirmary, but surprisingly none of the students were seriously injured during the massive battle. The full hunters and huntresses had secured the prisoners from the attack in the schools holding cells.

Alec sits down with a passel of students at the long banquet style tables of the cafeteria. Teams AJST, EBAR and MESG sit down together, they eat quietly with a bit of an edge to the whole cafeteria, no one speaks. There is a fear in the air and a worry, everyone is in shock, monsters they can fight and walk away from but humans had a way of leaving damage to deal with after the fight. Alec eats quickly and gets up, the scraping of the utensils on their plates. Alec stops and looks at one of the other students, "Hey," he says loudly drawing the attention of the entire cafeteria, "you did good out there." Alec smiles, "It is was an honor to fight with you." He turns away from the surprised boy, "that goes for all of you, I would fight by any of your sides any day or anytime."

Calls of agreement ring out, the cafeteria begins to make some noise and sounds like a cafeteria again. Alec turns to leave and exits the building, his hands resting behind his back. He heads for the infirmary avoiding the few students and staff walking around outside. "Excuse me," he turns around at the assistant headmasters voice, "Alec I have some questions for you."

"Yes sir?"

"During the fight with the Crimson Claw and Protectors of Purity you gave the order to use lethal force."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Both parties were a threat to the school and all of the students we had stuck in cover."

"You knew you had backup on the way."

"No I knew that the Headmistress said she was on her way."

"Then you ordered a bunch of students that you had no control over to kill."

"Yes."

"Why did you order them to?"

"If we did not fight to kill we would have been wiped out. I would not have allowed any of my friends die if all I had to pay was the lives of my enemies."

"That was not your choice to make."

"No but I was the one who made it."

"That is not your job."

"Nope."

"Would you do it again?"

"Every god damn time."

"Good to know."

"May I go?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Alec turns away.

"Nice speech by the way."

Alec keeps walking silently humming to himself until he reaches the infirmary's doors he pushes them open. A nurse greets him and he smiles, "is there any news on Velvet Adel?"

"She is right now out cold, her aura failed to keep the pain down to keep the pain down and her adrenalin wore off. The pain hit her like a ton of bricks." The Nurse says matter of factly.

"Thank you," Alec says with a smile, "is it possible to call me when she wakes up, after her team and family of course."

"No problem, should I put you down as family, classmate, boyfriend…"

"Just a friend who owes her, thank you."

"Alright Mr. Alec you will be informed, anything else?"

Alec smiles, "actually yeah I have a wound I was told to have checked on."

"Follow me," The nurse leads him away down the hallway. "When did this injury occur?"

"Initiation, the medic told me I had to report down here to get it looked at."

The nurse points him into an examination room, "It has been a while since that evacuation, what took you so long to decide to have it looked at?"

"I had no intent on coming down here to have it checked, I am fine but since I am here. You know I knew I should take advantage of the facilities," Alec smiles and the nurse looks away with a sigh.

"The doctor will be in in a moment."

"Well, well, Mr. Alec hero of the first year class, what brings you in today," an older doctor says entering the exam room.

"I see you have heard of me sir. Um after initiation one of the medics had told me I need to come in and have a wound looked at."

"Let me see it." Alec allows the doctor to look at his wound, "you are fine." The doctor allows Alec to get up, "my nurse said you came down to check on Velvet."

"Yes,sir," Alec pulls on his coat.

"You're the one she took five bullets for right?"

"Yes, by the way how is the gentleman who shot her."

"Alive," the older doctor laughs, "you kids did a number on him, he is missing everything. His Aura sealed the wounds. He will spend the rest of his time in prison armless and legless."

"I am glad to hear, If you need anything call me."

"I will young man. Just out of curiosity what would you say you owe miss Velvet?"

"Sir I owe her my life."

"Good to know."


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own RWBY**

**I do own my Original Characters **

Classes begin the next day following the same morning routine of the day before. When the first years walk into the Grimm Studies class they are greeted by a large lecture hall with a teacher standing in the center of the room. They all take a seat at one of the desks pointing inward. The teacher looks up and smiles. Her hand waves, "salutations class, my reason for teaching you today is to prepare you for facing a hunter main enemy, the Grimm. I will train you in their weak points, actions and how they will try to kill you."

The class nods as a whole pulling out their books. "Normally I start out the class with Beowolves but this year let us start with the Rabi." She looks surprised, "By the way students my name is Doctor Reinheart." She moves on with her class, "Grimm are drawn to fear, more than anything they are drawn to large amounts of it. Anger, fear, sadness, all of these draw them in. Of course to the untrained they create what draws their enemies in. It is quite perfect for the Grimm they hunt anything that fears them."

The teacher looks around,"Now take the Rabi for example: they are perfect examples of the Grimm, they are weakness but through relentless pressure they continue the hunt and can destroy any force against them if allowed to gain enough strength.

The teacher activates a hologram of the creature of Grimm. "The Rabi are weak, No armor, A shot or two from any weapon will will them. Their size and bouncing nature make them difficult to hit. Their means of attack are their claws four to six inch long claws, these claws are sharp enough to cut any personal armor, given enough time ofcourse." The teacher sighs, "any questions?"

Alec raises his hand, "yes young man, and your name," the teacher says pointing.

"Alec ma'am, I have had some experience against Rabi back home, have you heard about the weak point under their arms?"

"You are talking about the weaker skin, it doesn't matter with your weapons or any weapon, their hide cannot protect them from any damage."

"But if you are armed with only a tree branch it helps trust me."

"Well as your fellow student Alec said if you are facing down a horde of Rabi with a broomstick they have a weak spot here," she points at an area under the holographic Rabi's arm.

The Grimm Studies class ends and the class begins to leave. "Mr. Alec please come see me."

Alec walks down to see the teacher, "ma'am," Alec smiles slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Mr. Alec do you like showing off?"

"No ma'am"

"You seem to do it alot."

" I have no intent to ma'am."

"Well your little story about the Rabi's weak spot wasted precious class time."

"I am sorry about that ma'am."

"Where did you get such a story?"

"My childhood ma'am, I grew up in Strip ma'am, and if I had not killed that little monster with a tree branch then a cute little tiger faunus and a much younger version of myself would not be here to disrupt your class with stupid stories."

"How do they raise you in Strip."

"They raise us to survive." Alec frown, "May I leave ma'am."

"Go."

"Welcome back to combat class. Today you will begins one on one fighting, grab a partner take a training arena and beat each other into the ground. Your partner cannot be from your team."

A wild flurry of excitement follows as the class of first years rush to find combat partners. Alec smiles from his seat as students rush around him. "Hey, you have a sparring partner yet?" a young man asks.

"No are you interested?"Alec asks with a smile.  
"Ofcourse," the young man says pointing to a free training arena. The pair prepare for the fight. "It is too bad you got stuck on a team with an animal and a fake."

"I am sorry please repeat that."

"I am sorry you didn't hear me? Do you want me to let you go get your pet to hear for you or your robot to translate."

"Ah, that is why I didn't hear you. I can't hear racists well, it is a mental twitch. So are you the first years racist, ooh, please tell me you have a whole team with a buncha other idiots that follow your lead. Maybe another team or two that share your opinions and will back you up. I also take it you were from another initiation, you were definitely not in my initiation. I did not see you yesterday, did you run away from the attack?" Alec smiles with his long winded insult as he steps into the training arena.

The other boy fumes as he steps into the arena after Alec, "I don't run from fights."

"That is dumb,begin." The boy grasps his long two-handed warhammer and swings it at Alec. He ducks under the swing allowing the weapons momentum to pull its owner away. Alec throws a few punches when there is an opening. The boy transforms his hammer into a flamethrower and fires it at Alec. He jumps away as the wall of flame keeps him back. Alec draws the twins and activates his semblance, crosshairs form over his eyes. He erily calmly opens fire though the flames with the precision two or three round bursts.

"Tell me Alec are you afraid of fire? Because I am not, hell, I love it. You could say that it is something I understand." He laughs as the fire leaving his flamethrower begins to change into a mouth and pushes towards Alec. Alec readies the twins, putting them into blade mode. He drops his long white trench coat and jumps through the flame at his opponent. His aura flickers as the fire eats at it.

The twins slash at the other students weapon pushing away the flames and their wielder. With quick precise cuts Alec pushes through his opponent's defense he quickly switches the twins to their submachine gun mode opening fire at the weakened opponent.

"Combat over," the computer called out.

"Looks like you lose friend," Alec says cooly.

"I am still breathing, can't have lost yet."

"If you plan on shooting me in the back make it quick I smell like gasoline, and I wanna finish this up."

The boy grips his weapon as Alec holsters the twins. The boy swings his warhammer at Alec who takes the hit to the center of his back. Alec turns around, pulling the weapon from his opponents hand. His fist impacts with the other boy's face, his other fist impacts with the boy's stomach. A follow up kick tears into the last of the boys aura. While the boy staggers from the loss of his defenses. Alec punches him again, hitting his face followed by a crack. Alec begins rubbing his hand, "you have a hard face." Alec walks away, "stay down."

"You bwoke ny noss."

"Probably cracked a rib too."

"You smoog sun of a..."

"I would not finish that statement about my mother or I may just feel the need to shoot you."

The boy lays down again and stops fighting to get up.

Alec walks out and calls for one of the trainers, "I am afraid he and I went to far. I may have taken his comments a bit too personally."

"Your fight is over go observe someone else's fight."

Alec walks away and looks around picking a fight that seems interesting. He is drawn to a fight between two swordsmen. They seem fairly even matched one with a simple sword and shield combo, the other armed with a long two-handed sword.

The two swordsmen bounce back and forth slicing and blocking as the fight continues both tear each other's aura down until the shield user deflects a swipe in perfect timing using his sword to end the fight and depletes his opponent's aura.


End file.
